Conciliation
by The Esper Add
Summary: Edward Grenore "Add" is a smart young man with a big problem, he hates subjects who speak badly of his mother, after being expelled from his last school, his mother decides that the best thing for both of them is to move to the city of Elder, there will be been the best option?
1. Chapter 1

*Is it safe to leave? I'm sorry, this is my first time in Elsword Fandom and since this is my first post here I'm a little nervous hehehe..Now let's talk about the story, this Fic is an AU and the main couple is AddxEve, all the characters are in their base state doubts themselves, letting the introduction finish we begin with the story.*

Elsword does not belong to me, it is owned by KOG games

Chapter 1

Grace Grenore was resting in a chair and when she saw her beloved son come in she immediately greeted him, her son is a young man with messy white hair, at only 16 years old, he was the smartest of his school, but not everything is It seems, Add used to fight with his classmates on a daily basis, either because of envy or because they just did not like it.

"Mom ... do not get up suddenly, you can hurt yourself"said the young man, realizing that his mother had wavered a little this time.

"Edward, dear, do not worry, this old injury hurts me a little more today, it's just a bad day, also, do not treat me like I'm disabled, better tell me how did it go at school? ... "

Edward Grenore better known as "Add" did not want to approach his mother because of a certain inconvenience he had at school.

"Good heavens, son! what happened to you?"

"I stuck with a table when I was working on a science project .."

"Yes, of course, and the table was shaped like a fist"

"It's nothing, really, but you should have seen how I left the other boy"

"Edward is the fifth time you've fought like that so far this school year, you know that at school they are about to kick you out and if they run you it is very difficult to be accepted at another school when the year is about to end"

"I know but that idiot ..."

"Edward, I do not want you to talk like that ..."

"I'm sorry, but that guy made fun of us and I could not contain myself ..."

"What happened?"

"He ... well, he ... he rubbed me in the face that I do not have a father and he told me that you were an abandoned woman ... that my dad died because of me"Grace only managed to hug her son

"I have already told you many times that you must turn a deaf ear when they speak to you about that subject"Edward pushed her away a little and looked into her eyes.

"It's just that I hate to talk about you ... you know it does not affect me to talk about my father, I realized long ago that it does not matter anymore"

"But son ..."

"Mother, it is the truth, I am no longer a child and I understand some things of life; you never say anything about it, but it's easy to draw conclusions"

Grace just kept quiet; in moments like that she reflected on the decisions she had made throughout her life, undoubtedly, that matter was the one that made her think about it the most, she hugged her son again trying to draw strength from him to convince herself that she had done her best.

"Well, Edward, that's already happened ... go, go to your room you're punished a week without going to your robotics workshop and without a computer, no more dynamos for a while, is this clear son?"

"Oh mom, by the way, tomorrow you have to go talk to the director about what happened today ..."

"Okay, then you'll be punished for two weeks"Grace let out a long sigh.

By all means, Edward tried to persuade his mother not to go to his school, he hate that she went to school, she had been a very young mother and, although she often used a cane because of her injury, she kept very well; added to that, she was a very beautiful woman, it was not unusual for him to attract the attention of his classmates and teachers.

Of course, that situation boiled Edward's blood; In fact, he had been thrown out of the previous school for beating a classmate who commented to him after his mother's visit: "your older sister is beautiful, does she have a boyfriend? maybe you can introduce her to me"; added to that, she kicked a teacher who separated them from the fight and told her.

For this reason, he had insisted to his mother many times that it was best to continue with education at home, as when he was younger; until her mother decided that the healthiest thing was to live with children her age.

As he passed through the schoolyard and the hallways, Edward could not help noticing that everyone turned to see them, to make matters worse, his mother had the skill to enroll him in schools for boys.

"Well Mrs. Grenore, I'm afraid the situation has gone too far. Edward can no longer study at this institution"they were talking to the director, who was not very happy about the arrogant attitude of Add

"But he assured her that he is very sorry, maybe an apology with that boy and his parents?"

"I'm afraid it will not be possible, this boy only knows how to give problems"

"But he is an excellent student"

"I do not deny it, but at every moment he is arguing with his classmates, he is even an insolent teacher"

"Please, do not throw it out ..."

"I'm so sorry, ma'am. I sincerely recommend that you register at a military school to be disciplined better"

Edward, who was sitting next to his mother, begged her not to follow the educator's suggestion. he understood that he had discipline problems, but sometimes he could not control his impulses.

When they left, her mother said nothing, although her annoyance was evident.

"Get in the car now"it was the only thing he said from the moment they left school until they got home

"Please Edward I want you to study as much as possible, I do not want you to fall behind in what we see what we can do"

"Right mom but do not stay late working in the company's business"Edward did not even have the opportunity to apologize to his mother for his attitude, he spent the rest of the day reading and solving math problems.

"Tch, what am I supposed to do now, why can not things be the same as before?"Add began to remember his childhood, In those years everything seemed full of color, charming aromas and pleasant sensations, however, now everything seemed gray, lonely and cold.

Grace had a relaxing shower that night, nothing like spending a long time in the hot tub to order ideas. at that time she had already decided what to do, now the problem was how to put her son in the situation, she had to talk to him as soon as possible.

She came out of the tub with extreme care, her eyes could not help but go to the horrible scar on her leg, that trace that reminded her, not only the afternoon she lost her husband, but the moment that made the difference forever in her life, lifetime.

Of course, that physical injury had been very painful, and from time to time she gave her problems, but nothing serious, she wish the soul wounds would close like this, No, a broken soul not only left an invisible but equally horrible scar, they tormented all of her life, she woke up restless at midnight and did not let she fall asleep again, those wounds were always there.

She tried not to see that mark on her skin; yes, it was very ugly, a cut that crossed her right leg below the hip to below the knee, and which made Grace feel unattractive; not even the man most in love could overlook that scar.

It covered her body and dried up. She left the bathroom and put on her clothes to sleep, she tossed and turned in bed thinking about so many things.

She looked under her pillow for the old photograph, she had it very well hidden, It was an image of her husband, she did not like to be photographed, but it was a special gift that Grace asked her when she turned 16; long ago that photograph was very well placed in a picture frame that was placed next to her bed, now it was only a battered paper.

She saved the photograph again, after a long time, she could not sleep and got up, went to the kitchen for a glass of water.

When she reached the kitchen, she was surprised to see the light on, Edward was there drinking a glass of milk.

"Son, what are you doing awake at this time of night? It's too late for you to be walking around the house"

"The same as you, I imagine ... I could not sleep"Grace noticed him worried, strange question in him, he asked what was wrong.

"I was thinking about what I'm going to do about school"

"Do not worry about it honey"

"I have to do it, not because of my education, but because of my behavior"

Grace approached him and hugged him; how big she was, she would soon be 17 and already had the same height as her, that added to the fact that his voice had already changed and his back was already widening, no doubt she was already a young man, and soon the girls would start to like her and vice versa.

A question that his mother did not like very much; in that regard, she could not ask her son not to shut her up so much if she herself was afraid that the day would come when she would see "her baby" holding hands with a girl.

"Thank you son for being in the disposition to improve your attitude, when we return we will see how to solve things"

"You come back? from where?"

"Edward ..."she sighed, now that they were calm, he saw the opportunity to tell him her decision

"I have to make a business trip to the city Velder"

"What? why? with whom? where?"

"I will sell this property so that we can get a place where you can study and I can continue with the business of the company"

"Up there? No, it's very far, I'll go with you"

"Not in any way"

"Why? we always travel together, we have never separated for more than 24 hours"

"But they are not vacations, they are businesses, you are also punished. when we return we will discuss the day we will move to the city of Velder, I am sure that this will be a good change for us"

"So this weekend I'll leave and beg you, for what you want most, that you behave well while I'm not in the house, okay son?"

"Are you going alone?"

"It will be a quick trip, I'm sure this is the best for both of you"Grace kissed her son on the forehead and went to her room to sleep a little.

The trip had been a bit exhausting, but she was back, she did not want to attract much attention. as if it were something natural, she took a taxi and told him to take her to the house for sale she had seen.

It was large and comfortable, ideal for a woman who lived alone with her son and a few minutes away was Velder High School, a prestigious high class institution where the best students of the country went and tested their best skills.

Grace hoped that Edward could make friends in that place and improve his behavior, the day of the move had arrived, Grace and Edward prepared all the things to go to the place that would be their new home.

Add thought that a change of environment could be good and help him sort his thoughts, the day was nice enough for both, Add left all his things in his new room, plus he had a basement where the boy could work quietly in his dynamos.

"Edward son! could you please go buy some things for dinner!"Her mother shouted at her from the first floor, Edward went down the stairs and went outside to buy the food

"Hmmp..this city is very beautiful, maybe it will not be so hard for me to fit in here and I could even make new friends" Edward smiled at the idea, maybe moving to Velder was not a bad idea

After buying the necessary things, Edward began to walk towards his new home, he was so absorbed in his own world that he did not realize that when he turned in a block he tripped with a person making him release the bag with food

"I must have seen where I was going"the person in question wore a blue sweatshirt, her face could not be seen because she was covered by the hood of her sweatshirt and since Edward is so kind to people, he takes the person by the neck and forces him to see it in the eyes

"HEY PIECE OF IDIOT! WHAT HELL IS ..." Edward could not finish his sentence when he saw her face, it was a girl with silver hair and honey eyes, the girl looked at him calmly while Edward felt like an idiot for yelling at him like that

"You can let me go please"the girl kindly asked him to let her go, Edward did not know what to do and started stuttering.

"I ... I'm sorry, it was not my intention to scream at you in such a rude way"

"It's also good I was the one who did not notice where I was going, I went jogging for a while and did not see you"

"What's your name?"

"Eve ... just tell me Eve"

"Nice to meet you Eve, my name is Edward Grenore but you can call me Add if you want"

"So Add, are you new in the city? I can see that you are not from here"

That's how I ended up moving to this city, my mother was transferred for work matters and I'll be living here for a long time, by the way, which school do you attend?"

"This year I entered Velder High School"

"I see, maybe I'll also sign up for that high school and we can talk more often"

"Well Edward was nice to meet you but I have to go to my house, see you"Eve says goodbye to Add to return home, Add stares as the girl walked away, picked up the bag and prepared to return to her home.

His mother prepared the meal and both had a nice chat about how it had been his first day in his new home.

"Edward, son, I'm sure you can make friends in this city, very soon the holidays will end and you can enter high school, I'm very happy for you"

"If you're right, I hope this year is good for both of you, then I'll go to Velder High School, right? I promise that I'll stay out of the fights and be the best student, I promise"

"Thank you son, it's good to know that you like this place, while you're happy I'll be happy too"

"I hope so"Add began to remember the girl he met is late.

"Her name is Eve, right? It's something mysterious and quiet, well anyone would act like that after screaming at her like that, oh god, and if she's upset with me? it did not seem like it though, we're just getting to know each other, maybe it's the first of several friends I'm going to have in high school, I hope"Add thought to himself, definitely the fights were not on his list, he could also study and work on his dynamos.

"Edward Grenore will definitely do things correctly"after finishing the meal, Add went to the bathroom to take a shower and relax on the busy day he had, lay on his bed thinking all night until he fell into a deep sleep

*A / N ok here ends the first chapter, from a certain point of view it seems a decent story to start, I will be on the lookout for the reviews since as I said before, this is my first experience in the Fandom of Elsword and I do not know with certainty how many chapters will have this story, later more characters will appear and that is all for now until the next chapter.*


	2. Chapter 2

Second chapter of the story, it took me some time to do it but finally it's here, I'm not good at putting it here so the introduction will be brief, it makes me happy to write so I'll try to make the story pleasant for everyone, and also have something of drama for Add, enjoy the chapter, oh and I almost forgot, this chapter will have references to episode 2 of the Anime

Chapter 2

It was a quiet and pleasant day in the city of Velder, people came and went from one place to another either for work or simply boredom, the winter was over to make way for spring, soon the young people will resume the classes to start a new school year, a normal but hectic day for the Grenore family.

Grace knew the school perfectly and knew where the address was, the prestigious institution seemed to be the ideal place for Add, they waited a few minutes for Director Helputt to receive them.

"Listen to me Edward, I hope you really want this"

"Yes mom, is that ... I really liked ... school, I say"

"We will talk to the director and I do not want you to say anything at all or I swear that I send you directly to the airport to go to a military school in the United States, okay son?"

"Yup"

Then Helputt left his office with an annoyed expression and talking to himself.

"That bum did not come, I give him a chance and he wasted it, if not for her ..."

"Director Helputt "interrupted Grace

"Ah ... lady Grenore, I did not think he was still here"

"It's Miss!"Edward said something irritated, sometimes he could not help being overprotective with his mother, his mother looked at him reprovingly and Edward looked down in disgust.

"Director Helputt, I would like to introduce my son, his name is Edward Grenore"

The man could not hide his surprise.

"His ... his son?"

"Yes ... I could give a few minutes of your time. I need to ask you a huge favor"

"Sure la ... Miss, Come to my office"

Edward did not take the director's attitude with any grace. the interest that old man put in his mother was evident, If it were not for what was at stake, he would have given him a good blow. they passed and took a seat.

"And your father agrees?"

"WHAT?"Edward expressed between rancor and anger, his mother saw him clench his fist.

"Because I guess this has to do with him ... "Grace could see the disgust on her son's face so she had to act fast if she did not want the situation to turn into a disaster.

I'm a single mother, Edward does not ... does not have a father, and I would ask you not to touch the subject"

"Ah ... as you wish"he replied, though with several doubts in his head.

"Thank you, I would also like, if you accept it at school, to handle it with discretion that is my son, I would not like to be misunderstood due to the fact that practically he is the heir of the Grenore company, can he do it?"

I understand clearly"

"Well, what do you decide? can you accept my son at school?"

"Of course, for you whatever, the boy can be incorporated tomorrow, if he wants to"

Edward was somewhat annoyed by the director's words; but satisfied because the next day he could see that girl again, Eve. Edward knew it was crazy, going to live in an unknown city and enter a different school; everything to see her, to talk to her, to know her, to become her friend and later, who knows, perhaps something more.

Once Add will be enrolled in Velder High School, mother and son left the campus, Add was already more calm.

"Edward son, I have to go back to work so you have the rest of the day off, you could go make friends or play somewhere but I do not want you to get into fights, is that okay, son?"

"Do not worry, mom, I guess I'll have to make the most of the last day of my vacation, I'll go home to work on my dynamos and eat a little"

"I hope so, goodbye, son, I love you so much"Grace kissed her son on the cheek, then got into her car and drove to work, Add went back to his house, he was thinking that he could go and find a quiet place where try his new dynamo.

He took his new dynamo to a green hill that was not far from his house, the plan was to make the dynamo fly throughout the city, Add installed a camera on top and so could have a nice view from the sky.

"Well it's ready, it's time to see if it works"Add ignited his dynamo to remote control so that it will fly through the sky, the experiment had been a total success making Add smile because his dynamo could fly.

"They should give me a prize for all the great things that I am hehehehe .. "Add was taking pictures of the city with the help of his dynamo, he spent the whole afternoon photographing the city until he decided it was time to go home.

"Sorry for the intrusion but I was seeing that you like to photograph, right?"A voice takes by surprise to Add, then he turned around to see that a red-haired child was looking at him with curiosity.

"The truth is that I really like to build dynamos, it's what makes me happy when I'm bored or depressed"

"So you like technology and those things, that's nice, my name is Elsword, I'm 14 years old and what's your name?"

"I am Edward but you can call me Add, I am new in the city and I wanted to come to spend the day taking pictures, Velder is a nice city"

"So you are new to Velder and you like technology, Add, let's be friends, I grew up all my life in this place and I can assure you that this place has several surprises for you"

"Okay, now that I think about it, I have not met many people since I arrived, although tomorrow will be my first day in high school"

"What high school do you attend?"

"I just enrolled in Velder High School, although I'm honest, if it were not for my mother, I would never have been able to register because I was about to hit the director"

"Oh, but what a surprise! my older sister will also attend high school, you and she are the same age so I guess they will be classmates"

"Your sister is also in Velder High School?"

"That's right, and now that I think about it, we could go to my house so that you can meet her, of course if you have nothing else to do"

"Right now? of agreement but it will only be a moment, if I do not arrive home early, my mother will be angry with me and you do not know her when she is angry"

Hahahah you are very funny Add, come! My house is not that far away"Elsword walked and Add had no choice but to follow him, to tell the truth, Add did not see any problem meeting new people, in fact he was a nightmare with his old companions when he lived in the other city but somehow, Elsword knew that Add could become a good person.

The journey to the house of Elsword was not very long since it was just walking a few blocks and turn a few corners, while walking decided to strike up a conversation, Elsword told Add as it was Velder High School, a place where only the best were accepted.

Add had no problems with that because he was very intelligent although his big problem was his temper, he had lost count of how many boys he had hit simply for mentioning his mother.

Elsword stopped walking when he saw that in an alley a group of men was harassing a girl who had red hair tied to a ponytail, Add also realized what happened

"And well? will you accept our invitation or will we have to do this in an unpleasant way?"said one of the bravado, the girl did not change her face in the slightest, she was very calm because of the situation.

"Elsword we have to do something!"Add said to see how the group was harassing the girl, but what surprised Add was that Elsword did not change his attitude and did not seem to be upset.

"Quiet Add, nothing bad will happen"Elsword said in a calm tone, Add look at him for a second before listening as a guy was laughing, that made Add angry and ready for action.

"I'm so sorry mother but I'll have to break our promise, I have to help that girl now!"Add rolled up the sleeves of her white sweatshirt ready for the punches but Elsword stopped him.

Add try to protest until he heard a scream of pain behind him, watching the scene saw that the redhead girl was giving a beating to all those subjects very easily, was very agile using their movements, obviously the girl knew how to defend herself very well, maybe she practiced some martial art or something.

"That was very easy"the girl finished fighting all of them leaving them unconscious.

"Who are you?"Add question while watching the girl approaching them with a smile.

"I am Elesis"

"You are Elesis?"Add am quite surprised, he expected Elsword's sister to be one of those typical girls who only think about buying clothes and painting their nails, but Elesis was different from any girl he've met before.

"Hey sister! that was incredible, it shows that you are the captain of the Kendo club, playing with you is playing with fire"

"Elsword know that there is no one who can beat me and you should also train some discipline, by the way, who is your friend?"Elesis looked at the white-haired young man, their eyes met for a few moments, Add looked at Elesis with some caution , that girl was stronger than he thought.

"Why do not we introduce ourselves"Elesis looked at Add with a look which would not be nice for Add.

"Edward Grenore, I'm new to the city and recently I met Elsword, I'm an engineer in creating dynamos"

"So you're an engineer huh? why did you get to this city?"

"My mother was transferred for her work so I will be living here for a while, or do you think there is another reason?"Add and Elesis crossed their eyes, they were studying each other creating a tense atmosphere, Elesis walked towards Add and extended the hand in friendship sign.

"Well, thanks for trying to help me with those idiots, we're going to get along well from now on, Edward"Elesis squeezed Edward's hand.

"Yes, let's be friends Elesis"Add smiled at the redhead

"Excellent! Now that they know each other we can go home, come sister, Edward you can also join us"Elsword said trying to break the silence, the three young people started walking, the house of Add was relatively close to the house of Elsword and Elesis

"Well, it's more fun this way"Add thought to himself.

Elsword chatted amicably with Add, he told her how was his life before reaching the city and the things he had done, while Elsword laughed at the stories of Add, the white hair felt the look of Elesis behind him and he look at her question, she just greeted him with raising her hand and forcing a smile

"Is there something wrong, sister?"Elsword asked Elesis, pulling her out of her thoughts.

"Oh? no, it's nothing"

"Does Edward bother you?"

"No, you do not have to worry about that"Elesis stroked her brother's head

"Sister! do not treat me like I'm a kid"Elsword was offended while puffing his cheeks

"Hey, for my eyes, you're still a cute little brother"Elesis started laughing as Elsword sighed, when they arrived at their house, they both looked at Add.

"So this is where they live? then we said goodbye here, it was a pleasure to meet you, (thought) problematic Brothers!"

"Oh Edward, I knew you were going to Velder High School, is not it? then we will be seeing each because he also go and since we both have the same age we will be in the same classroom"

"Yes, it makes me very happy to have to see you every day"Add lied, there were many things he did not know about Elesis and there were others that he definitely did not want to know

"You can come to our house whenever you want Edward, you're welcome"Elsword told her amicably, then something in Add's mind told her Elesis could know something about her, she kept thinking, she had that" something "that she could not explain but felt that was there

"Ummm Elesis? By chance you know a girl named Eve?"Add question thinking about the girl he met yesterday, now that he thought it over, he only saw her once and did not know why he had so much interest in Eve despite not knowing each other so much, Add He thought something strange was happening.

"I do not know if I should tell you, are you sure you want to know about her?"

" ... it's not like I know a lot about Eve"

"Do you really want to know?"

"Elesis please tell me what you know, I do not think it's a bad thing, do you?"

"Eve? Of course I know her, well not really but if I know something, Eve was very popular in high school but she did not seem very happy after all, she always seemed sad, anyway how do you know her?"

"I met her yesterday when I went to buy some things for my mom, I accidentally hit her and that's when she told me her name, she was exercising and she seemed to be friendly, but why did you say she was sad?"Add question a little interested, Elesis thought for a moment before answering.

"When we were in high school, Eve suffered a car accident, her parents died and she almost almost got paralyzed from her legs, her recovery was long and painful, since then she has never been the same as always, it seemed that she did not want the Nobody's company and I was always very lonely"

"I see, so that's why she exercises daily and had that lost look, because she still has to do it for recovery"Add I look at the thoughtful ground, coincidences of life? that girl suffered something worse than what Add had to do some years.

"It is difficult to talk to Eve because she likes to isolate herself from the world, I tried talk of times to communicate with Eve but all my attempts failed, Eve does not show it but I know that inside she is very hurt by what happened and she had a hard time overcoming that stage of her life, it is very sad"

"I understand .. I also thought it was a bit mysterious"Add said discouraged, the loneliness of the girl brought her memories back to life and thinking about that ruined her mood, it was like a spiral, each one chose a path and a fate.

"It's already a little late so you'd better go back home, Edward, it was a pleasure to meet you"Elsword says goodbye to Add and Elesis does the same, when Add said goodbye to the brothers she starts walking directly to her house, It was a bit late and his mother would soon be at home.

The weather was starting to get a little chilly and he was wearing only a white jacket to cover the cold. his black pants were not so warm but he did not seem to notice. the people also seemed to be in a hurry and apparently had their minds focused on their own affairs.

The people passing by only seemed a great gray mass between the city and Add was immerse his own thoughts, he was not supposed to get into a war of feelings and suddenly he was stuck in it to the forehead, in a moment in which he could no longer escape.

"(Yawning) .. How boring, a little girl girl into my mind, is not that funny? Hahaha .. "Add laughs out loud causing some people to look at him strangely as if he were a lunatic, but his opinion mattered very little.

Edward Grenore was not crazy but he was not someone either, how to say it? "Normal", it was true that her biggest weakness was her mother, he would do whatever was necessary to make her happy, give her the happiness that her father could not ...

While Add walked through a park, an aroma penetrated her nose, sweet and soft, but at the same time cool. quickly his sight I search among all without finding the owner of all that. Until helooked at her ... her silvery hair stood out, her legs only covered by those black stockings that trembled, Eve was sitting on a bench all alone reading a book.

"Huh? hi Edward ... how are you?"Eve greeted him by stretching out her hand, Add frowned a bit and started walking straight towards Eve.

'I must admit that without you there are not many with whom to have an intellectual conversation"Add takes a seat next to Eve, there was a moment of silence before Eve had a small laugh.

"What is she laughing? could it be that she noticed something? this have no sense"Add observes Eve's penetrating gaze and felt a little nervous.

"Edward .. You're lucky"

"What? Why do you say it?"

"It's nothing ... It does not matter"Eve kept silence leaving Add thoughtful, he recharged his elbows on his knees, being thoughtful the girl had caught his attention but not as commonly did other girls Why did she behave like this?

Eve looked at him discreetly without turning her head or letting her breath sing. why was he still there? after what he did, he would surely have left like everyone else but he was still sitting there.

"So Eve ... why are you alone?"Good question. Eve did not say anything and began to tremble, she could not answer something like that. even she did not know why she was alone, so alone.

"Well I ..."

"Do not tell me if you do not want to, let me tell you something, today I met two redheaded brothers, they are annoying but I like them and now they are my friends"

"Elesis and Elsword?"

Yes! I can tell you know them, and Eve, what's your story?"

"I met them when I was in high school, Elesis and I were always in the same room, this year will be the same at Velder High School"

"Hmmph .. I understand"Add I keep silent a moment

"Come on Eve ... say something ..."the girl forced herself to try to be interesting and keep the boy at her side, but she knew that she could not and that the words he had told her could be true ... could she really trust ...? she moved a bit of her hair behind her ear, finally decided to start a conversation with him until ...

"Well Eve was a pleasure to talk to you, I guess tomorrow we'll see each other at school, now I have to go home because if I do not, my mother will get angry and you do not know her when she's in a bad mood."Add stood up ready to leave.

"But Edward .. "

"Do not worry, see you tomorrow, take care of yourself Eve"Add said goodbye to go home, Eve looked where she left and preferred to do the same, tomorrow she started her new life in high school and had to be prepared.

A / N all good? Here ends the chapter that came out a little longer than the first but do not worry, now my attention is in this story and so I can have a break from the Blazblue fandom, in the next chapter the duo LuCiel and unexpectedly Ain and Rose enter the scene, but how important will they be in the story? We have to wait for the next chapter to find out


	3. Chapter 3

Hello friends of Elsword, here I am with 100% inspiration, enjoy chapter 3 with the introduction of several characters.

Chapter 3

On any Monday morning, a lot of students hate Mondays, back to school again, getting up early and the typical times when they forget homework and early they have to cope with their friends, although this is bad ... the annoyance It is for all school levels, from kindergarten to the University, although we can accept the existence of many who enjoy it ... with these students you can expect everything.

Time ... everything goes against him, but many do not realize that, until it's too late. that Monday morning could not be the exception, however, something interesting could happen.

It was already morning, presence of the day sun entering through the window that opened onto his own room and the white silk curtain slipping softly through the air.

"Is it daylight?"The boy moaned as he felt the sun's rays shine towards his eyes, opting to keep getting tangled in the blankets.

Trying to forget the dreams he had had, and he gently pressed the bed, showing on his sleeping face signs of annoyance and in his ears the whisper of the wind.

He came to school at 8:00. but he always arrived at 7 if he decided to get up. this time he got up and went to the bathroom, turned on the light that illuminated the whole place.

Add walk barefoot and just by instinct, he took a shower, he felt like warm water running down his naked back and his wet chest was hit by every drop of water, he did not know what to think but he felt as if something in him had changed.

Carving his head, he felt wet hair between his fingers, Add only raised his face and let the shower rain do his work on his naked body.

When he finished, he went back to his room. he grabbed everything he needed to get dressed, put on a clean uniform: a white shirt, a dark blue sweatshirt, a cream coat, black pants, blue slippers, a yellow tie ... and even at 6:30 he went down to the dining room and opened the fridge.

"Edward?"he heard a voice from the dining room, closed the refrigerator and looked at his mother sitting at the table, solemn, drinking coffee, and with only a light on their heads illuminating him.

"Mom?"Groaned Add surprised at seeing her there,

"I thought you were still working"

"Well yes, but the whole weekend I spent working tirelessly, so last night I arrived early, only that you were already asleep ... this day I will rest, traveling the weekend, but I could not sleep and go down for a coffee ..." She explained as he took another sip from the cup, Add smiled affectionately and accompanied his mother with a cup of milk, and they were silent until his mother began to speak.

"Do you have everything ready for school?"

"Yes, I also know the address and it will not take me long to arrive, I also like to arrive early and relax a bit, taking advantage of the fact that it is still night"

"That's good, son, it shows that you are responsible and that punctuality is important in life"

"Anyway, I'll eat something quick and then walk to school" Add look in the refrigerator for everything he needed, bread, eggs and a piece of cake, ate quietly next to his mother, when he was full and with enough energy , he got up from the table to wash the dishes.

He said goodbye to his mother giving him a kiss on the forehead and picked up his things to go to his first day at Velder High School, while walking through the lonely streets he was listening to music, he was listening to his favorite song, Move By Thousand Foot Krutch, he felt relaxed while walking to the establishment.

"It's 7:20, very good hour"Add smiled to himself, it seemed to be the sensation of the moment, well, for at least of the hour.

Add adored walking so early in high school. about him, nothing out of the ordinary, he took the opportunity to walk like a winner while the flushed girls greeted him, he thought he noticed that the new atmosphere was nice, he went to the patio to wait for the ceremony they do every year.

"I wonder where Eve and Elesis will be"he talk to himself.

Their sanctuary of relaxation and nobody could interrupt him or complain about what he was doing or that he believed until ...

"Come on, Ciel, and the cookies?"

"Quiet Lu, I made many"

Add I look at two young people talking, a girl with white hair and a boy with dark blue hair, a very strange and rare pair to see, usually ignore them but there was a detail, the cookies caught his attention, Add was an admirer of sweet things and cookies were no exception.

"Does something friend happen?"The girl asked noticing that Add looked at them with some curiosity.

"Well I..ummmm"Add came out of his thoughts, the two young men approached Edward, the girl smiled at him.

"I have not seen you in the city, are you new to Velder?"

"Yes! My name is Edward and ... I ... I do not know what to say"Add could not find words to speak until the blue haired young man spoke.

"Hehehe do not worry, being nervous the first day is normal, do you want a cookie?"

"Yes ... thank you very much"Add kindly accepted the invitation savoring the chocolate-tasting delicacy and Add was a fan of sweet things, that cookie was an earthly pleasure for his tongue.

"My name is Luciela R. Sourcream and he is my butler Ciel"

"Butler? That's possible?"

"In fact I was welcomed by the Sourcream family when I had nowhere to go and as a thank you, I offered to take care of Lu"Ciel spoke calmly.

"Now I understand, and tell me, what year are you in?"

"We are in the first year, we know this place well and it could be interesting to be here"

"I'm also in the first year so we'll be classmates in the same classroom"Add started talking with the new friends he made, it was a very special duo but that made them fun, they were talking until a voice interrupted them.

"Edward!"The three young men turned their eyes to see the origin of the voice, it was Elesis and she was running to where Add and his new friends were.

"Hello Elesis, I see you've arrived"said Add a little discouraged, Lu could recognize who was the redhead.

"I know you, you won the Kendo tournament that took place last year, your name is Elesis, am I right?"

"If that is true and I see that you already knew Edward, who are you?"Elesis asked kindly and they introduced themselves, several minutes passed and it was time for the welcome ceremony so they had to train according to their school level.

While Director Helputt gave the welcome speech, Add could not help but yawn with boredom, those kinds of things were not to his liking, standing while the sun was rising in the mountains was something relaxing or at least he thought so.

"Now that I think about it, where is Eve?"Add looked around to find the little girl with silver hair finding any trace which caught her attention, who was that? why was it so mysterious?.

When the speech ended, the students proceeded to go to their respective classrooms, Elesis and Lu talked while Add walked beside was distracted and did not realize that he collided with a student.

"Sorry friend, I did not see where I was going"Add tried to apologize.

"Be more care! jerk! "The young man yelled in disgust, Add observes him carefully, was a young man of his same height, green eyes and gray hair, seemed very upset by the small accident.

"It was just an accident, you do not have to get mad and I already apologized"

"Then look carefully where you walk, great animal with a delayed face!"

"Woah, you stopped right there, just tried to be nice and you're not making things so easy for me"

"So why do not you look for something better to do instead of standing like an idiot, oh wait, that's impossible!"

"One more word and swore that I am not responsible for what happens, you will not want to cross that line"Add clenched his fists with annoyance at the attitude of that boy.

"Well done, play the useless to brag that you do not do it wrong. but I wonder what will you do in a real competition? I'm sure you would not take it"said the boy, Edward got up and met a very serious young man.

"Get out Ain! "Lu confronted him.

"This is not with you loser!"said Ain without losing that immutable pose.

"Do not you think you're out of place acting like a weeping brat when you're going to mature?"Lu teases with a triumphant smile and the boy gets more irritated.

"What annoying"Ain jumped to his feet and walked past Edward and pushed him with his shoulder as he passed.

"Dumbass"Edward muttered to himself as he saw Ain walking away, he did not notice the moment when a blue-eyed blonde girl passed beside Add and looked him in the eyes.

"I ask you please to apologize, Ain can sometimes be a little aggressive but he is a good boy, I know"the girl seemed to speak with sincerity and it was clear that she knew Ain very well because of the way she spoke, her eyes reflected genuine concern for Ain.

"ROSE! Stop talking to those losers and let's go to the classroom! It's getting late"Ain turned around back with heavy steps and grabbed the blonde by the hand taking her away.

"Who is that idiot?"Add asked Lu.

"He is Ain, we were in the same high school and I can tell you with certainty that he is the best, he always kept the first place having very high grades and maintaining a good athletic performance, you could say it is a prodigy although if I am honest he is a dumbass!"

Lu's comment causes a great laugh in Edward and Elesis, even Ciel laughed quietly, Suddenly Elesis turned around as if looking for something or someone.

"Is something happening?"Add asked

"Where is your girlfriend?"

"My what?"

"Your girlfriend, the pretty girl we talked about yesterday, Eve"

"Ah, no, she's not my girlfriend, we're just friends, wait ... hey, I wanted to know something"

"Tell me"

"Why did you think Eve was my girlfriend?"She laughed again with that gesture that Edward was beginning to detest.

"By the way they look ... and the little I talked with her I realized that you are very interested"

"Do you really believe that they are drawing hasty conclusions?"

"I would say it's the other way around"

"Hey, how do you know that? Elesis?"he see that the view of her friend was fixed at a point in front of him, he look towards where she was looking and again there she was.

"I ..."Eve whispered lightly as she pressed them against her chest, her legs trembled and her lips tried to say something but she did not dare, just turned her head blushing.

"I was looking for you ..."Edward smiled blushing his cheeks.

"You were ... looking for me?"Eve whispered and a special glow appeared in her eyes.

"Woah Add! I did not know she was your girlfriend"Lu put her hand on Add's shoulder, smiling mischievously.

"It's a misunderstanding, Lu, I barely met her a few days ago to be my girlfriend"

"I ... I'm sorry if I interrupt"she turned around ready to leave but Elesis stopped her.

"Come on, Eve, we're all in the same class, so let's all go before it's late"Elesis took Eve's hand to the classroom with the rest of the group behind them.

She just looked at him confused but then looked down smiling, feeling the color of her cheeks. She felt safe for the first time since she got there, she still stayed there, watching him, confused between what had happened.

However, her heart was beating with warmth knowing that he was interested in someone for the first time, at least he thought so ...

Everything happened so fast that day, she did not even have time to say goodbye to them ... who always took care of me when she was so small and helpless.

"The only thing I can remember was that I went through that door without hoping I would never see them again"Eve thought to herself.

The trip to the classroom was relatively quiet and Add had his head in his own affairs, from time to time exchange some words with Ciel, who seemed to be attentive and a good friend, everything was quiet until when you open the door ..

"YOU AGAIN!"Add and Ain said at the same time, sadly for both of them, it would be their turn to be classmates and they could not stand it anymore.

"This is going to be very boring"Ain crosses his arms and closes his eyes with a certain air of superiority, Rose who was sitting next to the only sigh.

"Now I have a reason to get up every day"Add said sarcastically

"If I know ... but I can not be rewarded for how cool I am, right?"He laughed again, unfortunately, the weekend was far away and this was only the beginning of a long rivalry.

"What I was missing"Add also seemed annoyed by the situation so he did the best he could think of, take a seat as far away as possible from Ain sitting at the other end with his friends.

Everyone waited in their seats waiting for their teacher, the door opened suddenly making the students fix their attention, especially the boys, was a well-attributed mature woman who wore glasses and blond hair.

"Good morning to all, my name is Artea and this year I will be your teacher in most of the subjects"the woman said very happy for being the first day.

The class passed quietly, Add was accustomed to the environment and had already made a very good group of friends, Ciel who was at his side gave him a gentle nudge to get his attention.

"Hey Add, do not you think Miss Artea is very radiant?"Ciel asked as if it were the most normal question in the world but on Edward's side, he was completely flushed by his friend's question.

"Do you like the teacher?"

"I never said that, I just asked what you think"

"It is not the same?"

"No, it's not the same"

"Well .. yes, I'm honest, she's very pretty and she seems pretty young to work here"replied Add playing with her fingers.

"Edward .. I just said it to see your reaction, you look like a tomato right now, if you ask me, I think it's a very beautiful woman"Ciel whispered in his ear

"That was not funny Ciel"

"Not for you but for me was funny"

A / N and so far the third chapter, I regret if the relationship between Add and Eve is a little slow but I think it's fine like that, it's better that I go in a normal way to have to hurry things and at least I want this one is not so different from its original counterpart, the same goes for the rest of the cast, well now we will see in the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

120 views and 86 visitors? It's not bad, I'm really improving on this although I would appreciate it if you would give me your opinions and I promise you that the story will be more fun and enjoyable, remember when I said that the characters would be equal to their original counterparts? The truth is that some characters will have 50% original personality.

Having finished the introduction, he left the chapter and hoped they enjoyed it. Thank you for your attention.

Do you remember when I said that everyone is in your base state? Well here we will make an exception with Raven (Reckless Fist) and Rena (Grand Archer)

Chapter 4

He remembered that time he had met her, under that corner, she was so small and thin, her eyes filled with that insecurity, so empty inside with her feelings and so fragile that any word could hurt her.

Something worried her, he would believe that even more, Edward could not bear to see that she behaved in such a weak way, that she hid between her desire to mourn instead of defend herself. but he knew that she could not; Eve could not stand standing because everyone judged her.

Now that he thought about it, that was a bit superficial, he had to admit that something attracted him to that little girl, he did not know what it was, totally outside of her physique, despite being so thin and not being as developed as other girls.

"Are you okay, Add?"Eve asked, pulling him out of his thoughts.

"Haha! yes, do not worry, let's start studying"

They both decided to sit down and study at a desk in the middle of the classroom. taking out some books, Eve explained with a smile to Edward every detail, every script and every page that she showed him.

That smile was full of certain confidence and calm in what she said leaving him stunned. from what she showed him, she was very intelligent to only be 16, that was very ... admirable, you could say.

He felt that she possessed so much intelligence by her own effort and seemed to enjoy showing it to someone who knew that he would not judge her or say that her intelligence was to show her perfection. Edward really admired that such a small girl was so intelligent, very rarely had she seen that in any other.

Especially that smile that shone without effort on her face, unconscious of her expressions. Add somehow hypnotized with her face, he no longer pay attention to her words but to her mysterious smile, her eyes lost idiotically in that scene, her skin dazzled in the weak light of the sun entering through the opaque window of the ceiling.

Add opened his mouth, as if to say something, but kept any noise and continued to observe her.

"So this author wanted to change the original story by creating his own version but with a different protagonist, the other authors did not know what to say before that decision ..."Eve kept explaining until noticed his look on her, he answered her signals, she left the book he had in her hands and ran a hand in front of the boy's eyes.

"Edward? are you paying attention to me?"

"Uh ... what about that ...?"

"You put on a funny face"Eve gave a small giggle, an action that made the white hair smile selflessly as he recharged his head on his hand.

"Excuse me Eve, I was thinking about other things ..."he went back to pick up the book and try to read it or pretend at least to pay attention.

"Do you have any favorite hobbies?"Eve asked trying to start a conversation.

"Science and dynamos, something unusual but what I like"

"I see..."she was silent because he did not have much to talk about, they spent the next few minutes studying until the bell rang for recess.

"Edward we go to the cafeteria, I'm dying for a cake"Ciel was the first to get up followed by Lu and Elesis.

"I was already hungry and I like to eat after using my brain"Elesis said stretching her arms and yawning

"I think it's a good time to go, besides it will soon be full and we will not have space to eat"Lu told his friends who agreed, the group of five young people went to the cafeteria to get some food.

It had been a week since Add was admitted to the high school, so far there were no problems if you do not have the fact that a certain character was in the opposite direction of Add, Ain's attitude was not to his liking but had no choice to endure that.

Add had that nervousness that caused him strange sensations in the stomach, he was not used to living with people his age, it was difficult to make friends and when someone liked him, he changed schools, and what to say about the girls' topic, Edward had not the slightest idea how to approach them.

His mother was the only woman he had lived with in his life and, obviously, it was something totally different.

What should Add do? Eve was the first girl who had caught his attention in that way. suddenly she had so many doubts about what to do, maybe it was silly to have stayed in that high school just for her.

"Hey Ciel ... can I ask you something?"Add walked back along with Ciel while the girls went to the dining room.

"Sure ... what's wrong Edward?"

"How ... how do ... you know ... how do you do to be so popular with girls?"

"Well I ..."Ciel was going to narrate but he realized the situation

"Mmm ... I see, you say it because you want to know how to conquer Eve?"

"Well I ..."Add blushed and Ciel smiled

"You only have the usual, she is beautiful but is not different from any other girl you've met in your life"

"It's just that ... I do not know any girl"

"What?"

"I was educated at home and the only schools I've gone to are men"

"Wow! ... what a mess ... well, you might not know ... "Ciel had no idea what advice to give him, he had acted out of inertia with all the girls he met and could not describe what happened there.

"Just try to notice your attributes ... for example you're a very polite guy, I'd bet you're from a good family, well, you could talk to Eve in a very polite way and interesting things"

"I do not know, I'm not sure that works ... so you conquered your girlfriend?"

"Well ... I really do not have a girlfriend, Lu would kill me if that happens"

For lack of another better idea, Edward tried to do it. At lunchtime he went down with Ciel to the dining room.

For Edward, the concept of forming himself with a tray and serving himself was completely new, he saw that his new friend was taking on a large proportion of everything.

Add tried to eat something his mother had approved. he turned to look at the tables and with his eyes he looked for Eve, he found her sitting at a table with Lu and Elesis, it seemed they were talking very comfortable.

But what surprised Add was that she saw a young man sitting talking to Eve, he was tall and had black hair with a white lock. he looked mature enough to be freshman.

"Ciel ... hey Ciel ..."he called his friend who was very entertaining choosing his dessert.

"Now we can start, a little lemon cake ... ah and vanilla ice cream and .."

"Ciel! Stop that! ... better tell me who is that guy who is with her"

"What's wrong? ... Ah ... do not be jealous, it's just Raven, let's sit down with them"he began to walk trying not to lose his balance with his tray absurdly full of food.

"Hey, hey wait"

"Now what?"

"Yesterday you told me that she was not very sociable, who is Raven and why do they know each other?"

"No, quiet ... it's not like it was his ex boyfriend or something, but do not worry about the moment, Raven is friendly and also has a girlfriend"Ciel continued walking.

"Wait, Ciel ... "He stopped him again.

"Edward what happens now ... what do you not see that my food is cooling and melting my dessert?"

"What if that one who is there wants something with her?"

"What part of "Raven already has a girlfriend" you do not understand? ... Raven is Eve's best friend and he is also very happy with Rena, they are just friends, anything else or I can go eat in peace?"

"No, we're going ..."Add responded nervously, Ciel came forward and he stood there feeling how his legs were shaking and his hands were sweating ... he began to approach little by little.

"Hi"Add said without emotion, Raven, meanwhile, looked at him carefully through his eyes

"Have we seen ourselves elsewhere? your face makes me known"

Ciel had already sat down and was devouring his food, Add was frozen and did not take a seat.

"Well I do not think, I just arrived in the city about a week ago"

"Really? interesting and where are you from?"

"Well ... from ... from ... how to say it correctly? ..."Edward was working on talking, what was wrong? it was not normal to have that kind of behavior. Raven laughed lightly, he was understanding the situation

"Maybe you want to sit down and tell us calmly"

"Oh yeah ... "the only empty place was with Eve and that made him a thousand times more nervous.

"Then you say your name is ..."Raven continued.

"I ... "he said holding his tongue while speaking.

"Sorry? Raven asked.

"Edward!"He responded in something similar to a scream. some guys looked at him, even Ciel briefly interrupted his meal.

"Oh, Edward, my name is Raven and I'm in third year, it's a pleasure to meet you ..."Raven replied.

"A pleasure to meet you Raven"Add stretched her hand to Raven and he accepted his with pleasure.

The rest of the day they spent chatting, Raven spoke wonders of his girlfriend Rena, apparently Rena could not attend classes because of health problems, nothing bad according to Raven without realizing it, it was already a day that all the students looked forward to, Holy Friday.

Add was thinking about what Ciel had advised him. he had to be attentive to Eve if he wanted to get his attention, at that time he was in the courtyard waiting for the class to begin, Add looked at the nervous girl planning how to approach, nevertheless.

"It's not so early for you to wake up, it's 7 o'clock in the morning!"Add heard a loud and burlesque scream that appeared right in front of him, Edward only touched with his hand trying to find something to cover his ears but not found nothing.

"Get out Ain! ... I'm not in the mood"Add whispered heavily, Ain closed his eyes and looking at him amused, he saw that the boy was not paying attention.

"You do not seem to be stupid either, I would like to discover also that it is hidden behind your crazy smile"said Ain with a certain air of superiority, he knew something was wrong with Edward.

"I do not hide anything Ain, you do not know me and I do not know you, we do not have anything in common ..."he smiled so mockingly that he transmitted that sadistic joy to his companion, both of them knew what they were talking about and only their eyes transmitted the thirst for the same patient.

"Well I would not say the same, I'm better than you in everything, loser!"Ain looked at him out of the corner of his eye and could not help but smile in a sinister way, he was achieving what he wanted, he looked forward and to his surprise he found two little people they walked together, his twisted mind had found the perfect opportunity for Edward to lose his mind.

"Hey Edward, who's not going on there is your friend, Eve?"

"Eh?"Add looked at where Ain was heading and looked at Eve walking ... but she was not alone,she was being accompanied by Elsword and Eve had a huge smile on her face while talking with that boy with crimson hair.

The secondary school that Elsword attends is relatively close to the high school so it is normal that they meet him and Elesis sometimes, but this time Elesis was not with them.

Naturally, Edward would not know exactly what he felt when he saw someone else make her smile: he got caught in a bubble watching her laugh at Elsword's side ... he felt something inside, who knows what it would be, a lot of feelings swirling inside the mixed with a little rage, It was something he did not avoid or know because was feeling that.

"Do not tell me you're jealous, my idiot friend?"Ain pulled him out of his bubble.

"Shut up idiot"said coldly Add.

"Hahaha! just look at yourself! the rage overflows to your eyes, the great Edward is jealous of a brat! is not it hilarious?"

"Shut up asshole!"Add raise my voice more.

'Hahaha, and you say you're not jealous!"Ain kept teasing but Edward did not find it funny

"It's not funny!"

"I understand you my dear Grenore, I suppose you would not want Eve to be with someone else who would fall in love and make her smile, that would be disappointing for their supposed friendship"

"Go to the hell Ain!"In the silence that was hovering in the place, facing gazes full of derision and ridicule, Edward was the first to act, taking Ain hard by the neck but this time whipping him against the wall, Ain continued with his typical deranged smile.

"Hahaha why so rude Edward?"Whispered the gray-haired boy, with each word the tone of his mockery towards Add.

"Your pathetic games do not work on me, Elsword is my friend and you will not make me hate him, did you understand?"

"You're done? the classes are about to start and I have to show the world that I'm the best"Edward let go of Ain a little, the gray-haired boy only settling on his jacket while watching the absurd expression on Edward's face.

"You're not as stupid as you make us believe ... you already planned it right?"Edward spoke without stopping looking at him.

"And what? I always won what I want because I'm a winner ... "He smiled cynically again, Edward gritted his teeth and showed a fierce face to Ain, when did he become his worst enemy?

'Even Rose?"Edward teased more.

However, Ain's face changed drastically, he just turn his eyes and look at the ceiling again, that blonde girl who had already been excited left with a smile and a blush on her face while he thought of a better way to make her happy, now that he thought about it, that word was too strong... love for Rose ...

Ain heard the key words that made him angry, he was angry when they told him about his beloved Rose, It was a secret to everyone his deep love for the blonde with beautiful blue eyes, Ain pulled the boy's shirt tightly.

"I will not forgive you for saying that! you're a fucking bastard!"Ain was enraged and did not take his eyes off him and his mind was already a pleasant feeling of having that guy in his hands, strangling him ... there was only one name in his mind at that moment, like a beast about to kill and it was Edward's name ...

Ain punched him in the belly making Add fall on his knees to the ground and start coughing, Ain was standing looking at him intently with a desire to beat him to death, then Ain motivated him to start a fight.

"Get up now! you're going to pay to mention Rose!"

Without waiting for that answer, Add hurried the step and in a frantic act grabbed to Ain of the neck and gave him tremendous blow in the face causing that it fell to the ground.

All the students who passed by were stunned by what happened, but Edward felt an inexplicable anger that made him act that way.

In his rapid movement, he was overwhelmed. Add could feel that Ain was defending very well and had to admit that he was strong, people began to move around, some shouted all kinds of nonsense like "fight, fight!", or support one or the other, the truth did not matter to him.

The blows did not stop. he even noticed that someone was trying to separate them, it was Raven who was trying to control Ain.

Then came Lu and Ciel who tried in vain to hold him, everything seemed strange, he did not see, let alone think clearly; he did not even care when they both fell to the ground while still punching each other.

"You're a bastard Ain!"Edward yelled again, but Ciel stopped him in the back, the white hair boy was so eager to beat his enemy Ain in. he felt a huge rage.

"It was enough Edward! you have to stop now!"

"Let go of me Ciel if you do not want to be the one to leave with your face broken here!"

Ciel ignored what Edward was saying, not so much because he was afraid of him, but because they were friends and having an argument with him was the thing he least wanted, besides that he did not know how to react to that attitude of he .

The calm came when several teachers arrived to stop the fight, Add and Ain had to be taken to the office of director Helputt, while walking to the address, Add could feel that Eve was looking at him, it was then that Add felt a pressure on her. the chest, it was probably sadness.

"Dammit! not again!"Add thought to himself while being led by the teachers, now he did have a good reason to take revenge on Ain.

A / N chapter full of tention for Add and Ain, how will Add and Ain feel after that fight? What will Eve feel about Add? I suppose they will have to wait for the next chapter, I insist again, leave me your comments to know how the story goes, whether it is okay or not, your opinion is important to me.


End file.
